The present invention relates generally to coatings and additives such as for roofs and other applications in the building industry. More particularly, the present invention relates to the provision of ceramic material in such coatings and as such additives to impart heat resistance and other protective qualities to substrates.
Ceramic or refractory materials are commonly used, among other applications, in the form of blocks as linings of furnaces. When it is necessary to re-line a furnace, the ceramic blocks are removed and typically discarded to a landfill and replaced with new ceramic blocks made from a ceramic material such as alumina oxide, zircon, silica, or magnesia oxide. Sometimes, the ceramic blocks may be recycled by crushing them to form gravel which is then pulverized, and new ceramic blocks made therefrom.
Gunite materials, in the form of high pressure concrete mixes of cement, sand or crushed slag, and water, and the like have been sprayed over reinforcements. Ceramic materials have been used with an adhesive material as coatings and have been used as additives in the building industry. For example, roof cap sheets have been coated with 6 to 20 mesh quartz, and roof composite sheets have been coated with acrylic or alumina oxide in gravel form to protect against the effects of ultraviolet light. Not only are the use of ceramic materials prohibitively expensive but these applications do not adequately protect the roofs from the damaging effects of ultraviolet light since the coatings leave spaces between the ceramic particles through which ultraviolet rays can penetrate to the substrate.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a coating for roofs and the like which is effective to protect the substrate from the damaging effects of ultraviolet light so that the roof life may be increased from perhaps 10 years to perhaps 20 to 30 years.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a coating at a favorable price.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a coating for wood substrates which provides flame resistance.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a coating for steel substrates which provides chemical resistance.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a ceramic material as an additive to sealants, caulking, and the like to provide improved fire resistance and insulation and other desirable properties but at a favorable price.
In order to provide an inexpensive ceramic coating, in accordance with the present invention, the coating is composed of an adhesive and a recycled ceramic material.
In order to provide an inexpensive ceramic additive, in accordance with the present invention, the additive is composed of recycled ceramic material.
In order to provide a ceramic coating which provides effective protection against the effects of ultraviolet light, the coating is composed of an adhesive material and ceramic material comprising ceramic gravel and ceramic powder.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.